


Winner Takes All

by SophinaBlackwood



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Friends With Benefits, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/pseuds/SophinaBlackwood
Summary: When Seth and Xavier realise that video games are having a strange aphrodisiac effect on them, they curiously start to find any excuse to play together.





	1. Strip Arcades

**Yeah I’m really sorry I’m not going to make it. Seeing my parents tomorrow and they’d kill me if I showed up hungover. Have a beer and a game for me!**

**No worries man. Have a good night.**

“Not even TJP, huh?” Seth said, peering over Xavier’s shoulder before sucking loudly on his juice box.

Xavier punched the iPhone’s lock button with his thumb and shoved it in his pocket. “Ugh. This sucks!”

When Xavier Woods sent out a mass text to the usual suspects about which barcade he would be hitting up after a show, at least four or five from the locker room would make an appearance. However, after the post-show meeting, shuttle to the hotel, a shower and an uber later, the only person to be found was Seth Rollins, tucked away in a quiet corner, tapping away at his phone.

The atmosphere in the barcade was frustratingly mellow. If Kofi or E were around at least it would inject some energy into the place. Seth by himself wasn’t exactly good company and Xavier had no intentions of tweeting out his location that night. The fans were great but they were exhausting. Xavier just wanted to play arcades with his buddies and get drunk.

He hated when things didn’t work out the way he wanted them to.

 **i would b there in a heartbeat if i wasnt in stinky lousisiana** Tyler replied barely ten seconds after Xavier’s virtual whining was sent.

**I know you would. Because you’re amazing. Seth is such a downer.**

**u just gotta butter him up a lil bit. remember when we played strip arcades that time?**

**How could I forget? I destroyed you ;)**

**then i destroyed u after that**

**You still lost.**

**um i let you win**

**Liar :)**

**i didnt care about the game. i just wanted your ass~ <3**

**Suuuure. Would Seth even be into this, though?**

**ask?**

“Strip arcades?” Seth echoed, lowering his phone for the first time since they arrived.

“Yeah!” Xavier grinned, trying to lighten the brooding energy pouring off his coworker. “Real fun. We both take a shot and then play each arcade in anticlockwise direction. Whoever dies or loses first or gets the lowest score has to take a shot of the winner’s choosing. They also have to remove a piece of clothing, but the loser gets to decide which one.”

“Who invented this?”

“Tyler and myself.”

“Of course.” Seth rolled his eyes, then glanced around the barcade. There were a few people scarcely dotted around, as well as a party of six in a booth yelling over a game of Mario Party. It was people all the same. “I dunno, Woods,” he drawled nervously.

“Hey, I’m trying to spice things up a bit! It would be boring if I wasted you at all these games with no extra incentive.”

Despite his ultra competitive nature, Seth didn’t bite. “I just wanna play some Mortal Kombat and go back to the hotel.”

“No wonder Jericho says you’re a buzzkill,” Xavier muttered without thinking. His stomach immediately turned over as Seth’s expression soured.

“The hell is a buzzkill?”

“Uh, like a party pooper.”

“The fuck, man?!”

Xavier took in a sharp breath, mind rolling over the best words to put together to get himself out of the situation. Without his boys to back him up, there was no way he could take on an incensed Rollins alone. A fight breaking out in the middle of a barcade was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t want to get banned, or nothing. “Look, I didn’t--”

“That lousy piece of crap Sparklecrotch thinks I’m a buzzkill?” Seth ignored Xavier’s attempts at damage control, already beginning to pace with an absent-minded fury. “If anyone’s the buzzkill, _he’s_ the buzzkill. I’m the funnest guy in this place. I _am_ the party!”

“That’s what _I_ said!” Xavier lied, pressing his hand against his chest earnestly. “But no, he was all, ‘ _Man, that Rollins really grinds my gears, if you get my drift. He walks into a room and the whole mood just dies. I should put his personality on the list!_ ’ I’m terrible at impressions, but you get the idea.”

“What the hell’s his problem!?”

“Beats me, I think you’re super fun,” Xavier goaded, fighting the urge to bite his lip as his skin tingled. When Seth was like this, walls down, he left himself so vulnerable to manipulation. A few well placed sentences and Xavier could get him to do anything he wanted. The thought ignited something in him, dick shivering. Aroused by the opportunity to manipulate someone, Xavier was aware just how messed up he was. “But you said you wanted to head back to the hotel after a game, yeah?”

The juice box crumpled inside Seth’s fist and was slammed into a nearby trash can. “Fuck that!” Seth yelled, storming cutely over to the bar. “Hey bartender, line up a shot for me and my buddy here, alright!”

 

* * *

 

"Oh yeah, that’s right! Take it off Rollins, wooo!"

Seth was red all over, from alcohol and humiliation. Xavier hadn't got the clean sweep on the arcades he'd been hoping for, because he’d been so distracted by how adorable Seth was, concentrating on each game with an increasingly inebriated desperation. Seth had on a surprising amount of layers, so it had been a task to get him down to only his skinny jeans. Only losing once, Xavier’s pants had been the first article to come off, for the brazen shock factor more than anything. They must have looked like a pair of stooges crammed in front of each arcade, half undressed, but drunk Seth didn’t care, and neither did Xavier, even if he were sober.

There were only two machines left in their game of strip arcades. The last machine was NBA Jam, a sure win. However the next, The Simpsons, was not so certain. Seth was quite good at beat ‘em ups, so Xavier really needed to focus if he wanted Seth naked by the end of their game. And he did. By Francesca would he get a sick, twisted kick out of it.

Seth slammed down an empty shot glass at the bar before returning to The Simpsons arcade, meeting Xavier's amused look with chagrin.

"What?" Rollins growled, woozy.

"You're a sore loser."

"Shut th’ hell up."

Xavier went to pat his back consolingly, before taking his hand back curiously. "Jesus, dude, you're covered in sweat.” He smirked darkly, “Is this all a little hot to handle or.."

"I said shu’ th’ hell up, Woods!"

Aggravatingly, Xavier lost all his lives in The Simpsons first. He blamed it on his hand being slippery from Seth’s sweat but the real reason was because he couldn’t keep his eyes off the way Seth rubbed his thighs together and wiggled his ass invitingly as he played. He was completely unaware he was doing it, of course, which made it all the more arousing.

“Fuck,” Xavier rubbed a hand over his mouth as Seth tripped over in victorious joy, nasally laugh punctuating the air. Xavier lunged forward to catch him, straightening him out, eyes half lidded as his decision to remove his pants first became an uncalculated mistake. “Shit, you okay?”

“Better than okay,” Seth mewled in victory, guiding Xavier over to the bar, broad hands burning into his shoulders. _Fuck_. He needed more. More touch. _Seth’s_ touch. “One shot of absinthe, please!”

Xavier turned, “You trying to fuck me up?!” He tried to sound angry but it came out all breathless.

Seth didn’t seem to notice what he was doing to Xavier, he just continued to drape himself all over his friend, elated from his win. Xavier’s hard on fevered. “‘m tryna catch you up!”

The absinthe shot was fucking horrible and Xavier took the hair-band off his arm, arguing that it was a valid item of clothing. “Whatever,” Seth conceded quickly when he complained about his head hurting from all the alcohol. Xavier dragged him over to NBA Jam for the final game, half-furious, half-aroused, to destroy him. If he couldn’t get him naked, at least he could get him down to his underwear. The alcohol must have really set in for Seth, because he was abhorrent in the final round, barely even able to pay attention to what was happening on the screen.

“YEEEAH,” Xavier taunted, gyrating only slightly since his dick was beginning to whimper in his jockeys. “GOT YO ASS. GOT YOU.” He had to catch himself, heart swelling at the sight of Seth, who was surprisingly not throwing a tantrum like he usually did when he lost. Just both hands gripping either side of the machine, bent over with a dark, terrified look in his eyes. As Xavier’s guffaws subsided, he pat Seth consolingly on the ass (to avoid the sweat now pouring off his bare skin). “Need help getting those pants off?”

Seth shot Xavier a wide eyed stare, “I.. can’t,” he shot back in a whisper.

Xavier laughed, a little confused, massaging the back of his neck. “Rules is rules, Rollins. Don’t be shy now.”

Seth grabbed Xavier roughly by the collar of his hoodie. “I said, I can’t,” he repeated, voice low, a little dangerous, disconcertingly frightened. Xavier felt his chest expand quickly, balling his hands into fists to fight the urge to roughly grab Seth by the hips, pull them together, feel his erection against Seth’s crotch.

“I think it’s time you both left.”

Both Seth and Xavier turned to stare at the bartender, who was standing with his hands tremblingly tight around a baseball bat. The third party completely ripped them from the isolated game of strip arcades they had formed for themselves, dragging them back to reality. The fun quickly soured and Xavier felt more at odds with himself by the second. Seth looked to Xavier, then took his hands away, holding them in the air.

“I think that’s a good idea,” he said, not removing his intense stare at his friend, tongue drawling over the vowels.

 

* * *

 

Seth was still only dressed in his skinny jeans as their ride pulled up into the taxi bay at the hotel. Xavier pulled his phone from his pants pocket (which he had redressed in) and pressed it to the driver’s machine to pay for the cab, glancing to Seth in the back seat, who had the rest of his clothes balled into a bundle in his arms. He looked so grumpy and betrayed, and remained that way the entire time Xavier escorted him to his room.

For all his enjoyment getting Seth wasted, Xavier felt bad that he may have taken in too far. Worst of all, he was horny as fuck now, too. Seth was just so hot with his guard down, when he was actually letting loose and allowing himself to have fun. He had all these cute little quirks too, like playing with his hair and wiggling his hips and getting more touchy with his friend and, _fuck_ , it was driving Xavier insane.

As soon as Seth was tucked into bed, he was going to have to run back to his room to video call Tyler…

“I couldn’t…”

Xavier glanced up curiously, his friend weighing on him as they entered Seth’s hotel room. “What was that?”

“Back at the barcade,” Seth said, unusually soft, stirring something strange in Xavier’s heart. “I said I-I can’t, because…”

Xavier’s eyes widened as Seth dropped his clothes to the floor, then unzipped his pants, struggling to get the material down past his protuberant thighs. _Oh.. fuck_. Xavier’s palms trembled, his mind dazed. The reason why Seth was so aggressively defensive about stripping down to his underwear was because he _didn’t have any on_. Now, his cock was out. It wasn’t like Xavier hadn’t seen it before, but this was different. This was a show just for him. And Seth wouldn’t put on a show if he didn’t…

The hotel door slammed shut once Xavier tore his foot from where it was being held, Seth grasping him by the hoodie for the second time that night, this time dragging Xavier close, allowing himself to be pinned against the wall as their tongues met in desperate rapture. Seth wrapped his arms around Xavier’s shoulders, melting a little into the kiss, allowing him to shrink to Xavier’s height. With his jeans still around his thighs, Seth lost his balance. If Xavier’s mind wasn’t so fucking foggy from Seth’s lips, he might have been able to catch him. Instead, they crashed onto the floor together.

“You’re hard too,” Seth slurred with amazement, like it hadn’t been horrendously obvious how smitten Xavier had been with him all night.

“Of course I am, you big idiot,” Xavier exasperated, needily tugging out Seth’s bun so he could snatch that dark mane of hair. A little pained, pleasured moan from Seth made Xavier’s cock throb and fight for more. “Jesus Christ, Seth.”

“Mngh, fuck me!” Seth whined, shaky hands frantic to palm Xavier’s erection through his pants. _JEE-ZUS_. What the fuck. Xavier’s knees went a little weak as Seth squirmed under him. If he’d known Seth was like this behind closed doors… _fuck_. “I want your cock, X.”

“Yeah?” Xavier breathed, pushing himself to his knees, woozily getting to a stand. Seth was drunkenly trying to wriggle out of those damn skinny jeans to no avail until Xavier had to tear them off for him. “On your knees,” Xavier demanded, experimentally.

With only a little uncooperative groan, Seth sat on his heels and stared up at Xavier with big, pleading eyes. Between those perfect thighs, his engorged cock bobbed eagerly. “Like this?”

 _Fucking hell, that was easy_. Xavier swallowed thickly. Tyler would’ve reamed him for trying to boss him around like that. Seth was… _fuck,_ what even was he? Submissive as hell, for sure. Seth just kept.. watching him. Couldn’t take his eyes off him. Xavier, he.. He _loved_ this.

“I wanna see,” Seth bit his lip.

“See what?”

“You. All of you.”

Xavier tugged the bottom of his hoodie up a little, then paused. Seth blinked, confused. Xavier went for the button of his jeans instead, then stopped again. Seth whined.

“Oh, come on, X…”

A tense beat of silence.

“... Please.”

Xavier bit back a groan, the noise low and throaty as his erection became unbearable.

“Please, X. I want you so fucking bad. I don’t.. know what’s happening to me. How are you-- God, you’re so-- Fuck! Hurry up, Woods!!”

“Aye, aye, cap’n,” Xavier hoarsed, and Seth’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. The clothes didn’t take long to come off, underwear soaked with sweat and precum cast aside. Xavier bounced his pecs to loosen himself up, and Seth wrapped a hand around his own cock. Xavier flexed proudly, Seth tugged and moaned with relief. “Keep touching yourself,” Xavier ordered.

Seth did as he was told as Xavier stepped forward, squatting deeply and hooking a finger under Seth’s beard, bringing them together for a rough, wet kiss. Before Seth could recover from his daze, Xavier shoved his dick into Seth’s warm, slick mouth; a muffled, confused noise following. He was only startled for a moment, before taking Xavier down as much as he could, blissful in the opportunity to be a good boy, tugging excitedly at himself.

“Fuh-ck, Seth,” Xavier moaned, taking a handful of Seth’s hair again and pushing him in deeper. Seth’s mouth was so fucking good, it was unbelieveable. His tongue slid across his shaft like a dream as the head rubbed up and down the back of Seth’s throat. Xavier had to ground himself so he didn’t fucking fall over as Seth sped up hungrily, sucking him down. He couldn’t help it, a guttural sound pulling from him. “Don’t fucking stop,” he pleaded, not that the vice grip on the back of Seth’s head would allow him to. “Oh, fu-- Fuck, Seth. I’m fucking close, I’m going to fucking--”

Seth’s mouth felt odd for a moment and Xavier’s eyes widened as he looked down, Seth _smiling_ around his cock. He was fucking enjoying this! Distant moans pulled from Seth’s throat, escalating, encouraging Xavier to start bucking into him. Unexpectedly was Seth unable to hold on any longer, his hot load shooting up, coating the inside of Xavier’s thighs. Roving hands followed, feeling through the liquid and squeezing up around Xavier’s spongy behind. Xavier eclipsed the edge, shuddering through a powerful orgasm; coming so hard his ears rang. By Seth “Freaking” Rollins, no less?! The actual fuck!

“Swallow all of it,” Xavier demanded breathlessly. When he was certain Seth had taken back every single drop, he pulled out and let his legs go limp, collapsing on top of his friend. Seth’s spunk was slippery as they wrapped their legs around each other, chests flushed and gasping together, basking in the afterglow.

“You taste so good, X,” Seth murmured in a daze, pressing Xavier’s nipple softly with a fingertip before watching it bounce back. His lids were heavy, already starting to fade from exhaustion.

Xavier bit his lip. “Christ Rollins, what _are_ you?”

“‘m sleepy.”

“Shower first, then you can sleep. I’ll help you, okay?”

“K.”

 

* * *

 

“‘EY CAP’N!”

“Captain!”

“Cap’n, ohh, cap’n!”

“Capitano~”

Kofi and Big E yelled at Seth back and forth as New Day bumped into him at the airport terminal. Xavier opened his mouth to greet him, but paused as he realised Seth refused to make eye contact, awkwardly keeping his gaze pointed at the floor.

“Hey, what’s up, man, you alright?” Kofi asked, touching Seth on the shoulder compassionately. He glanced back to Xavier, who shrugged before wiping sweat from his brow when no one was looking.

“Fine,” Seth grumbled, rubbing his head. “Just got a lot on my plate, alright?”

E raised a brow as Seth wiggled out of Kofi’s hand, quickly making an escape. “Well that was odd. What’s up his ass?”

Xavier’s cock made itself known in his pants, and he cleared his throat nervously as if to interrupt it. “Who knows. Fuckin’ buzzkill if you ask me.”


	2. UFC 2

“Hey, is this thing on?”

“Don’t touch that!” Xavier yelled across the room.

Jamie Noble spun around from where the filming gear was set up and put his hands behind his back innocently. He ribbed with Jimmy Uso and Xavier could hear some kind of hushed comment about how high strung he was being. Xavier’s biceps tensed angrily. Okay, so he didn’t want anyone destroying thousands of dollars worth of cameras, microphones and computers? Xavier had every right to be a little on edge with a large group of people threatening to touch his expensive stuff!

“Come now, children. Settle!” E offered boredly, lazed out on a couch near the door which lead out to the backstage hallway of the arena. Kofi was perched on the arm, chatting lightly with Mikaze and Jey.

Seth stood awkwardly by himself, staring at Ronda Rousey and Conor McGregor on the monitor as _PRESS MENU BUTTON_ flashed idly on UFC 2’s title screen. Xavier watched him for a short moment, heart turning over inside his ribs strangely. Pushing the odd sensation to the back of his mind, he cleared his throat and ordered everyone into frame.

“Welcome to UpUpDownDown! I am your host, Austin Creed, and we got a little tournament for you, comin’ up. Double elimination UFC2! And, I got my boys with me.”

Xavier held out his hands, expecting some hype to erupt from behind him. Seth was typically the one to get everyone riled up for good competition. Instead there was silence, and Xavier’s expression faltered.

“Oh, hey guys,” Seth muttered to the invisible audience, arms crossed, and everyone else intoned unenthusiastically. “Very serious in here alright, very serious competition,” he added quickly, covering the tracks of his uncharacteristic silence on camera.

Xavier knew Seth’s indifference had to be because of their little.. _escapade_ a few weeks ago. Ever since that night after the barcade, Seth had been avoiding him, so Xavier was surprised when he agreed to be part of the UFC 2 tournament for his gaming channel.

“Alright, we’re gonna pull numbers, okay? And that will place us into the bracket. There’s eight of us, so.. you can see it on your screen now.” Xavier paused, glancing back to the rest of the room in silence, before dropping his on-camera voice. “E, you got the hat?”

“YUUP,” E yelled, shaking an upside-down snapback, “Come get’cha a number!”

Mizake had the bracket scribbled down on an A4, and jot down the names as each person pulled a number. Since he was the host, Xavier left himself to last, and would be the opponent of whoever was alone by the end of the draw. E put Jimmy in a playful headlock as they drew numbers for the same bracket. Mikaze hung his head in preemptive defeat, Kofi throwing smack as soon as it was decided they would meet each other in the first round.

“Alright, Seth, what have you got,” Mikaze asked, clicking the top of his pen and shooting a glare back to Kofi’s gyrating.

“One,” Seth read out. “Number one because I’m The Champ and The Champ is _numero uno_! Ha ha!”

Xavier turned his back to the bracket draw for a moment, making sure his recording gear was working correctly. As the rowdiness from behind escalated, he swivelled in his chair. His gaze was drawn immediately to Seth, beside Mizake, eyes glued to the draft bracket with all the colour drained from his face.

“Who up first, Mikaze?” Xavier asked, idly rotating the circle pad of a controller under his thumb. In his peripheral, Jimmy pretended to superkick E, who no-sold.

“You and Seth,” Mizake answered, before catching a stray elbow from Jamie in the side of the face. “Hey, watch it! Calm down, guys.”

Xavier felt like his spleen had been cut open as his wide eyes met Seth’s equally as horrified expression.

_Oh… perfect._

 

* * *

 

Plastic clattered against wood as Seth threw down his controller and dropped his head into his hands with a groan. Xavier stared into the middle distance, t-shirt tightening with each heaved breath, palms clammy.

“This should be over,” Seth moaned.

Kofi bounced on his feet, giggling. “Chasing that split decision, _baybeee_.”

“Oh man, I’m sweating just watching this,” E laughed, shaking air into his Booty-O’s shirt as the game replayed the highlights from Round 3.

Jamie’s Apple Watch beeped, and he glanced to it. “Boys. Meeting. We gotta go.”

Xavier turned in his seat, gesturing his controller to the incomplete game. “Can you cover for us?”

“Yeah, yeah, all good,” Jamie waved his hand nonchalantly, “Just make sure you beat his ass, Seth.”

“Hey?!” Xavier held out his arms, offended.

Seth rubbed a hand all over his face, “‘M tryin’, alright?”

Two hands slammed down on Seth’s shoulders, Jamie giving him a little rattle. “Buy me a Cadillac, X, and then we can talk about you bein’ the favourite.”

“What? To replace the one you two idiots destroyed. That cost me a fortune, you know,” Seth intoned, shaking Jamie off him. Jamie opened his mouth to argue but his watch beeped again and he was forced to usher everyone out of the room for the meeting, locking the door behind him.

Xavier and Seth met eyes, after hearing the click of the lock, and the air suddenly felt thicker than water. They unpaused the game, playing into Round 4 but unlike their earlier forced smacktalk for an audience, neither of them made a sound. Xavier glanced down, noticing how close their legs were. He carefully pressed his knee against Seth’s, pretending that he was too invested in the game to have realised that it happened, but his whole body felt as if it had been set on fire. Seth’s game suddenly faltered, unable to concentrate, though he still stared at the monitor, practically panting.

“You okay?” Xavier asked softly, placing a hand on top of Seth’s, the UFC 2 game long forgotten. Seth jolted a little, before glancing over nervously.

“Fine,” Seth mumbled, but didn’t snatch his hand away and his leg was pushing invitingly into Xavier’s. “No,” he decided after a pause, “No, I--” He pulled Xavier eagerly into his mouth, roving hands exploring under his shirt, firmly squeezing his sides.

_Thank fuck._

With frantic, trembling hands, Xavier hoisted Seth’s shirt up over his head and immediately pressed his lips under Seth’s jaw, making a trail of kisses down to the thickness of his chest. Seth made little happy whines which sent sparks through Xavier’s veins, dick fattening up. Fuck, it was so addictive pulling all those sounds out of Seth. He wanted more of them.

Xavier took one nipple into his mouth, tracing circles around the areola with his tongue while massaging firmly over Seth’s other breast. Seth groaned, sinking deeper into his chair, his own hand squeezing needily at Xavier’s thigh, trying to get in under the fabric of his shorts. Xavier opened one eye to glance down, Seth’s cock hard as a rock, pushing up greedily against his pants.

“I’m not okay. I need you,” Seth admitted through a moan, his voice hoarse, needing to clear it. Xavier abandoned the nipple, meeting him at eye level. Seth’s body language was desperate, he was completely eating out of Xavier’s palm. Xavier’s eye twitched as his dick bucked at how malleable his friend had become. It was fucking glorious. “I can’t stop thinking about you. Can’t stop thinkin’ about your dick,” Seth blushed.

Xavier combed his fingers through Seth’s scalp, hand sweeping down to cup his jaw. “And I can’t stop thinking about how good being in your mouth is,” he whispered back, feeling Seth melt into his hand. After a moment, he deliberately glanced away bashfully, “I wanna come inside you.”

Seth pulled Xavier’s eyes back to his. “I want you to do that,” he breathed with excitement, “Please, X, I fucking.. I can’t even beat myself without thinking about you anymore. It’s like I’m obsessed or something. It’s driving me fucking insane. You.. I need more of you. Inside me.”

Breaths came out thickly as Seth pleaded with him. Jesus christ, the way he begged was so fucking hot. Like he was on another level. The way Seth just.. _damn it_. Xavier would never admit it out loud, but ever since that night, he couldn’t get Seth out of his goddamn head. Xavier had been desperate to get to spend another night with him but he thought he’d scared Seth off for good.

“You’re mine now,” Xavier said possessively, “You can’t avoid me anymore.”

“I’m sorry!” Seth whined, kissing apologies into Xavier’s shoulder blades, “I just--”

Xavier stroked Seth’s hair, “That was very bad of you, alright. You’re not allowed to ignore me from now on.”

“Okay,” Seth conceded, his voice meek.

“You’re going to be a good boy for me from now on, yeah?”

“Yeah. I promise.”

“Good.”

Despite Seth’s engorged size since his come back, Xavier easily hoisted him from the chair and deposited him on the floor. “Take you to the ground. _To.. the.. ground_ ~” Xavier mewled, brushing away some of Seth’s dark locks from his eyes and kissing him deeply. “You’re stepping into my game now.”

“Gonna show me how good your ground game is?” Seth talked back, a devilish little smirk pulling at the side of his mouth. His eyes were blazing.

Xavier pushed up against him, grinding, demanding. Seth groaned blithely, the tension alleviating. “You _know_ how good my ground game is.” As a little playful punishment, Xavier turned to lie on Seth’s torso, arm wrapped under his shoulder. “Side saddle. Careful.”

Seth giggled, turning his middle to faux guard. “Wouldn’t want you to put me into a Japanese Neck Tie.”

“No you don’t. I’ll make you tap.”

“I’ll never tap.”

Xavier’s teeth grazed over his lip. That was a challenge. That was a fucking challenge. He roughly turned Seth over, pulling him out of his shorts before gladly disposing of his own clothes. Xavier breathed heavily as he felt over the swell of Seth’s backside, cupping the thickness. So fucking good. “Yeah, I am. I’m gonna tap your ass out.”

Seth was stunned as Xavier pulled out a small bottle of emergency lube from a secret pocket in his game case. Xavier let out a little chuckle at the expression, wetting his hand up before rubbing up and down Seth’s ass, feeling his friend relax under him. Licking his lips greedily, he slowly slid a finger in, surprised at the give.

“You really do want me, huh?”

“I do,” Seth whined, wiggling back onto the finger. It wasn’t long before he pleaded irresistibly, “A-Another.”

“Christ, Seth,” Xavier sighed, feeling his heart get all overwhelmed as it did when he was around Seth now. It was difficult to calm down the argument between his heart and his head when Seth was moaning desperately for more.

“Gimme your dick, X,” Seth shivered.

Xavier contemplated it, but decided he had already had done so much of what Seth wanted. And he never ever wanted Seth to ever think he had the ball in his court. “Said I was gonna make you tap.”

A surprised shriek pulled from Seth as Xavier pushed in a third finger, rotating around gently, searching for his prostate. Seth eventually eased in, rolling his hips back, whining and squirming. Xavier finger fucked him with in and out motions, only causing Seth to whimper gleefully underneath him.

“‘Nother,” Seth begged in a breathless voice.

_Unbelievable._

“Don’t you dare touch yourself,” Xavier scolded, seeing Seth reaching for himself. Seth made a confused noise, but did as he was told, hands trembling around the legs of the chair he’d been sitting in. Xavier poured more lube over Seth’s ass, rubbing around a bit before squeezing his pinky in with the rest.

“Feels so good, X,” Seth sighed, like he was fucking drunk. Xavier wasn’t sure how to respond, so he slapped Seth hard across the ass, making Seth crumple under him with a long drawn out moan. “ _Xavier._ ”

“Tap, you bastard,” Xavier growled, finger fucking him harder, making lube splatter over his own body, already beading with sweat. Seth’s crescendo of moans were addictive, mane of hair now in tight handfuls to avoid beating himself. Xavier drove down more aggressively. “TAP!”

“Not.. gonna,” Seth gasped out and Xavier seriously considered whether he was going to have to put a fist up his friend’s ass to make him concede. “Fuck! X!!”

“What?”

“Gonna fuckin- h-holy shit! Ah, fuck!”

Seth’s load spilled out all over the floor but Xavier didn’t let up, a dangerous spitefulness spurring him on. When he said he was going to make someone do something, he was going to see it through, for better or worse. Seth screamed from the overpowering sensation of being fucked while climaxing.

“Tah!”

“What?!”

“TA.. TAH… TAP, WOODS, I TAP! FUCK!!”

Xavier slowed, then stopped completely, easing his fingers out of Seth. He wiped them down with his shirt, a smug smile to himself in victory. His stomach curled uncomfortably when he realised Seth had curled up, breaths jerky, like he was crying. “Hey now,” Xavier said gently, pulling Seth up to cradle him in his arms.

“Woods..” Seth whispered, voice sounding all betrayed.

Xavier frowned, resting his cheek on Seth’s frazzled hair. “I took it too far,” he said, more like a statement to himself, “I’m sorry, I do that. I don’t know why. I just get..”

“No, Woods,” Seth interrupted, “No-one’s ever made me cum with just their fingers before.”

Xavier’s eyes widened. Seth wasn’t upset, he was literally shook. Xavier accidentally chuckled, relieved that he hadn’t fucked this up with Seth. Christ, he’d finger fuck him all goddamn day if he wanted.

“Was I?” Seth asked ambiguously, relaxing into Xavier.

“Were you what?”

“Was I a good boy?”

“Yeah,” Xavier blinked, then pressed a kiss to his temple with a relieved sigh. “Yeah, you were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been overworked lately so the writing's a bit uninspired but let me know how I did anyway!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the positive reaction to this so far!


	3. Pokémon Go

It had been one week, three days and two hours.

Not that he was counting.

Xavier Woods wasn’t going to admit that he couldn’t get Seth Rollins off his goddamn brain.

And Xavier Woods definitely wasn't going to admit that he ate a losing pin during a non-title match because he couldn't stop thinking about the way Seth Rollins moaned when his inner thighs were kissed. And he would never admit that his heart leapt three miles into his throat if he so much as glanced Seth Rollins’ scent in the Raw backstage hallways. Or that he had nearly cried in disappointment when he realised that the footage of finger fucking Seth Rollins on the floor during their UFC 2 game had been completely out of shot.

“So?”

“So what?”

“So, who won?” Big E had asked, practically frothing with anticipation.

“Oh,” Xavier’s grin faltered and he glanced to Seth behind him, who was nervously smoothing back his bun, cheeks flushed post-phenomenal-orgasm (or from concentrating on the UFC 2 game, who's to tell).

“The file corrupted,” Xavier lied, feigning frustration, “I mean, _I won_ but I won't be able to use the footage. Sucks.”

“What are you talking about?!” Seth interjected. Xavier blinked, wondering if Seth was about to blow their secret and was surprised to realise might be okay with his New Day brothers knowing what had been going on. That was.. peculiar. “How come you get to win?”

“Oh, I definitely won,” Xavier smirked back.

Kofi and E looked at each other curiously. “Chin up Seth, a split decision loss is never easy. I should know,” Kofi consoled.

“I didn't lose!” Seth protested, shooting a glare to Xavier before waiting for E to back him up. When he didn't, Seth sighed dramatically and stalked off. Xavier had to shake his mind out of staring at the way Seth’s cute ass bounced around as he walked.

“He's been so damn strange lately,” E remarked, scratching his head.

Seth didn't speak to Xavier after that. Even if he absolutely had to, he found some way around it. Seth had always been wily like that.

The night before leaving for their Japan tour, Xavier dragged out the recording from UFC 2 alone in his hotel room. With earbuds in, he cut up the footage into soundbytes. Seth talking breathlessly. Seth moaning. Seth shrieking his name. Xavier downloaded them all to his phone to listen to it whenever he wanted. At least he would have that until Seth forgave him.

 _If_ Seth ever forgave him.

 

* * *

 

“ _Gimme your dick._ ”

“ _Feels so good, X… Xavier._ ”

“ _H-Holy shit.._ ”

“Xavier.”

“ _TAP, WOODS, I TAP! FUCK!!_ ”

“Woods?!”

Xavier’s earbuds were ripped from his ears and he nearly dropped his phone from that rude shock. He came eye to eye with an incensed Sasha Banks, who was pointing to her game of Pokemon Go. “What?!” he gasped, mentally batting away the image of a naked Seth riding his dick.

“I just caught a Chansey and you don’t even care! I’ve been looking for this bad girl for months,” Sasha said, before looking at the new friend inside her phone lovingly, tapping the screen, “I shall call her.. Chibiusa!”

Xavier raised a brow, shimming his thighs awkwardly, “What’s Chibiusa?”

Sasha exhaled like Xavier was the most inconvenient person on the planet. “From Sailor Moon, dummy.”

Xavier rolled his eyes with a groan and glanced elsewhere. Of course he knew that, his mind was just.. distracted, right now. He focused in on the scenery of the trees in the park that surrounded them, curved roof of Osaka Castle standing proudly over top. Surprised Sasha hadn’t said anything else in jest, he cast an eye back in her direction and his stomach turned over when he saw who was approaching.

“Hey Sash,” Seth said, walking up the uneven stone steps to their secluded Pokemon hunting spot. “Here’s your iPod back. Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

“Oh, thanks!” Sasha smiled, taking the little blue device back, “It’s actually Bayley’s. Actually, I should go return it to her before I forget.” She was about to jog away when she paused, and doubled back. “Hey Seth?”

“Yeah?”

Sasha plonked her phone in his hand, “Keep playing for me, I need to catch Farfetch’d before _he_ does.” She glared in Xavier’s direction, who’s chest collapsed when Seth didn’t bother to follow her gaze.

“Why me?” Seth asked.

“Because you’re my good luck charm!” Sasha chirped, jumping up to give Seth a little kiss on the cheek before departing to find Bayley. “Bye now!”

For a long, horrible moment there was nothing but the rustling of leaves and the distant sounds of tourist activity. Xavier swallowed hard and kept his head down, furiously doing PokeBall trick shots at yet _another_ Weedle and missing about four of them.

“Hey,” Seth whispered. Xavier jerked his head up, heart pounding, to see Seth staring at the phone in his hand, eyes stormy. He cleared his throat. “Uhh, how do you play this?”

Xavier laughed weakly, the silent treatment finally broken. He explained the game from where he was standing, not daring to get too close and maybe spook him off. Seth watched the demonstration intently, giving small nods before trying for himself. With Sasha’s level, it took him a few attempts to catch the Weedle, but when he did, his face lit up in a way that was quite possibly the most adorable thing Xavier had ever witnessed in his life. Like a puppy. And Xavier didn’t even like dogs.

“Wh-What?” Seth blinked at Xavier, who realised he had clapped a hand over his mouth, accidentally enamoured.

“Oh, umm--”

_Bzzt._

Both Xavier and Seth looked to their phones, where a Farfetch’d had appeared a couple hundred yards away.

“THERE IT IS!” Xavier yelled without thinking. Seth blinked, gathering this was the aforementioned Pokemon he was supposed to catch for Sasha. He met Xavier’s eye for only a second before tearing off into the mass of trees, his nasally laugh trailing behind. “F-Fuck!” Following desperately after him, Xavier nearly tripped over a rock.

Grass running out under his feet, the humidity was emphasised as he plunged deeper into the park. He jumped a stone fence, with a sign that said ‘ _No Public Allowed_ ’ in both Japanese and English. Sorry Japan, but he really needed this Farfetch’d! And it was so damn close. Xavier kept his head down and sped forward.

There was _no way_ Seth was going to beat him this--

Two arms grabbed around Xavier’s middle, whipping him off his feet. _What the f--!_ He turned, anger dissolving into shock as he saw Seth was hugging him, a conflicted tenderness in those dark brown eyes. Confused, Xavier blinked and realised he had nearly run right off the Castle’s ramparts, nothing but a clean thirty foot drop into the moat below.

“Jesus!” Xavier gasped, stumbling back. Between nearly seriously injuring himself and being safely captured in Seth’s arms, he found himself unable to catch his breath.

“Stupid,” Seth breathed, holding him a little closer.

“You’re stupid,” Xavier said back, quietly.

Seth looked suddenly downcast and Xavier’s heart turned with affection and concern. “I’m sorry,” he said, shockingly. “I’ve been ignoring you.”

Xavier cupped Seth’s jaw, a gesture to let him know he was already forgiven. “Why have you been?”

Sasha’s phone made a sound, and Seth looked to it, mouth twisting disappointedly at the default cyan and green game screen. “It got away..”

“No it didn’t,” Xavier whispered and he kissed Seth. He was nervous, for some reason, his mouth a little sloppy, as if it was the first time they’d done it. But of course that wasn’t true. Xavier had kissed Seth a whole four times. Maybe it was because they were in Japan, and how this felt a little like he was living out a romantic scene of a sports anime.

Seth made a long, happy sound and they naturally backed against a tree trunk. Xavier stared deeply at Seth as he tugged on the rungs of those tight, black jeans and, _oh god_ , he already wanted it so bad that it made Xavier’s eyelids flutter with lust.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Xavier groused, thrusting their clothed erections against each other.

“Do it,” Seth sighed dreamily.

“I’m going to fuck you on the ground in the middle of this park in broad fucking daylight.”

“ _Yes_.”

Seth’s hands were roving, exploring under Xavier’s shirt, massaging into his hipbones. He sunk to his knees, and- _Christ_ \- placed his mouth over the conspicuous erection in Xavier’s pants. Breath hitching, Xavier’s shoulders relaxed as Seth’s tongue kneaded over the material, where it became damp.

“ _Fuck me, please,_ ” Seth whispered to Xavier’s cock. “I love the way you make me feel. Fuck me. Just fucking tear me apart. Please. _Please._ ”

When Seth bit his clothed dick, Xavier jolted, eyes meeting a devilish grin. _Naughty._ Xavier snatched the roots of Seth’s hair, who let out a throaty moan, half-laugh, half-ecstasy. “I thought you were going to be a good boy for me.”

“I know, but, I needed to taste you,” Seth gasped. “I’ve dreamt about you for the past six nights, all in a row. It’s driving me insane. I’ve needed you so badly.”

“You promised you wouldn’t ignore me anymore,” Xavier said sternly, “ _You know_ you’re mine now.”

“I said I was sorry..”

“I told you to be a good boy, and you weren’t. Now, I’ll have to punish you.”

“ _Yes._ Punish me, X.”

Xavier paused in a daze, dick throbbing greedily. There was that odd uber-submissive, masochistic side of Seth again. It wasn’t often that Xavier’s mind blanked on him but Seth being so fucking hot and vulnerable made his brain short-circuit.

Seth’s teeth raked over his bottom lip, turning around on all fours, his perfect ass arched towards Xavier.

“What’s this?” Xavier asked, sweat slicking down his back.

“P-Punishment,” Seth said, cheeks flushed with humiliation. Humiliated at how much he wanted it.

Xavier, mind all a scramble, cock wet from spit sunk through material, swung a hand sloppily, only grazing Seth’s behind. A falling leaf could have made a louder sound. Fuck, how embarrassing.

Seth made a small, disappointed noise, then wiggled his butt a little. “I ignored you so much, Woods, even when I wanted you so much. Like when I passed you backstage, I just wanted to jump on you, kiss you ‘til my tongue was raw. When I wrestle I think about you inside me. I think about you filling me up. Making me complete.”

A little bit of aggression built in Xavier’s heart. So, Seth had wanted it the whole time?! Was he really implying he had starved Xavier of that perfect fucking ass for ten days and three hours _on purpose_?!

Xavier’s hand sliced clean across Seth’s ass cheek and a loud snap followed. Seth moaned, elbows going wobbly, but stayed upright. Xavier slapped again and Seth bit back another moan.

_Not good enough._

“So much ignoring,” Seth said quietly, “I could do it again. You’ll fuck me now and then I won’t talk to you. I know it drives you crazy. I can do what I want. You don’t own--”

“Pull your pants down.”

“What?”

“I said, pull you fucking pants down, Seth.”

Seth whined but complied, revealing TMNT boxer briefs. He sunk a little deeper, like he had regretted wearing that particular pair that day. Of course, Xavier actually liked it. A lot.

“ _Ahngh, X_!” Another slap caused Seth’s back to concave, ass poking up higher, ready for a stiff knife-edged chop on the other side. One more and the crack echoed off the leaves, Seth crumpling between thick tree roots on the ground.

“Dirty fucking boy,” Xavier growled, “Get off the ground.” Roughly grabbing Seth by the hips, he pulled him back up to all fours. Seth was trembling, barely able to stay upright.

“Spank me,” Seth cried out.

“No manners?”

“Please! Please, god, spank it. _Please_.”

Xavier had to unzip his pants just to release the strain, then he went straight back to Seth, ripping his boxers down around his thighs. All over Seth’s bulbous, perfect ass were multiple handprints, burning pink into his flesh. Xavier bit his lip so hard he swore he tasted blood, realising that Seth’s ass appeared even _bigger_ from swelling.

Dropping to his own knees, Xavier inserted his warm tongue between the cheeks and Seth didn’t expect it, making a _loud_ , strangled noise. Seth naturally pulled away in shock but Xavier dragged him back, fingers painfully into his sides, swirling warmth and wetness around Seth’s asshole.

“O-Oh my god, X, oh my god. _Oh my god, Xavi-ah-- ohmuy goh, ohmuhguh!_ ”

Seth was incoherent by the time Xavier laid himself back until his spine was on the cool, damp ground, dragging Seth’s ass against his mouth with him. With Seth literally sitting on his face, he reached around to pump Seth’s cock with his hand. What he didn’t expect was the wet mouth which slid around the cock in briefs before he was unsheathed by shaky fingers.

Barely able to breathe, Xavier felt gradually dizzy, but didn’t let it stop him from licking Seth’s ass while jerking away. How hadn’t Seth come already?! How hadn’t he- _Jesus, that feels incredible. Fuck, yes Seth you gorgeous, crazy bitch. Faster.. Come on, please, faster.._

“Faster!” Xavier blurted out, only to be swallowed up by the giant, cushiony, ass on his face. Seth seemed to understand regardless, taking Xavier all the way down to the balls, sucking in perfect sync with Xavier’s desperate bucks.

Xavier’s nerves went to static as he came down Seth’s throat, Seth arriving only seconds later. It had to be one of the best fucking orgasms he’d ever felt in his life. So much so, it was nearly impossible to believe what being _inside_ Seth would do to him. Which, also, was a good question:

What was Seth Rollins doing to him...?

Seth slumped as the spasms faded, but his warm, soaking mouth was still around Xavier’s dimming cock, making sure he got every last drop. Xavier gasped for air when he pulled out from under Seth’s ass, glitter in his vision and lungs raw from lack of oxygen. He bumped his cheek against Seth’s happily, kissing and nuzzling into the flesh.

“This is mine now,” Xavier said breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Seth’s hips, pulling him as tight as possible. Xavier’s skin tingled, but especially so when it was directly against Seth’s. It was a perfect sensation. “Mine, all mine.”

Seth, tongue still slowly caressing Xavier’s cock, nodded gently.

 

* * *

 

“Hey! There they are.”

“Where _the hell_ have you--” Sasha stopped in her tracks as she saw Seth and Xavier, eyes bulging out of her skull. “What.. happened? Where are your clothes?!”

“I tripped,” said Seth, adjusting his skinny jeans and rubbing over his bare belly awkwardly.

“Same,” Xavier nodded, double checking his exposed legs for any leftover lashings of Seth’s cum. They definitely cleaned up all of it.

Bayley tilted her head, seemingly accepting the excuse but Sasha was suspicious as hell. Eyes narrow, she held out her hand expectantly.

With a proud smirk, Seth revealed her phone, displaying a freshly caught Farfetch’d.

Sasha squealed, forgetting why her friends had just walked out from the woods half naked, and stole back her phone, hugging it as if it was the Pokemon itself. She gasped and looked up to Xavier, silently asking, _Did you catch one first?_

Xavier shook his head and shrugged hopelessly, “Mine fled.”

“HA!” Sasha yelled, pointing directly at Xavier. She immediately went back to her game, consulting Bayley about names.

“What about Snuggluffagus?”

“... That’s terrible, Bay.”

Seth cast a glance to Xavier, winking. Xavier grinned affectionately, reaching over to squeeze Seth’s butt, then failed to dodge a furious elbow to the side of the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to the readers for all the kudos and comments so far!!! It gets me so excited to write this :D
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait!


	4. Jenga

It was thunderstorming. Real badly, too. Earlier, it had hailed so badly that Seth was forced to cancel his WOD with Cesaro. Call it Swiss stubbornness, but Cesaro went anyway- crazy guy- which only made Seth feel incompetent and miserable for not braving the storm for a workout. He went down to the hotel gym instead for a cardio session, but his knee aggravated him after only twenty-five minutes on the treadmill.

Feeling rotten, Seth returned to his room, showered and flopped onto the bed, springs compressing under his weight. He turned onto his side and watched the rain pelt against the window, blurring Columbus’ lit up skyline.

 _That’s a pretty good allegory for how I’m feeling_ , he figured. Seth considered going down to the bar to order a rare drink but it was pay-per-view night and he hated having a foggy head for Raw.

And, despite all his happiness for beating that wretched Chris Jericho in a singles match earlier that night, he couldn’t get his mind off the New Day losing the Tag Team Championships. Even though they had celebrated with new Champions Cesaro and Sheamus (what did Cesaro see in Sheamus, anyway?)

Seth had ran to meet New Day at Gorilla as they trudged in through the curtains.

The look on Xavier’s face…

“Oh, Cap’n,” Kofi laughed mirthlessly as Seth reached out for them and was given a short pat on the shoulder instead. Seth opened his mouth to say something, but Kofi cut him off, “We’ll be right. We’ll be alright.”

Big E pulled him into one of his bone-crushing hugs, “Thanks for always supporting us Cap’n, my Cap’n,” he said with a brave smile. “I mean that,” he added.

“Woods,” Seth breathed out, but Xavier didn’t even look as he followed his teammates to the locker room, holding Francesca II Turbo close to his chest. Seth’s chest twisted nastily. It kind of felt like when he had to hand back his World Heavyweight Championship after getting injured. He knew what it was like to lose that special piece of metal and leather after so, so long.

Seth turned the other way in the bed and looked towards the closet where his suit-bag was hanging up. He had found a box of Jenga in there and he’d thought of Xavier immediately. _Should I?..._ It was a good enough reason for him to invite him over, right? Seth’s stupid conscience thought otherwise. He sighed and turned on the television, watching some dumb 90s movie he couldn’t remember the name of.

The deafening thunder that cracked overhead nearly caused him to jump out of his skin, and all the lights disappeared in an instant.

“Oh, come on,” Seth grumbled, punching the power button on the remote. Dim emergency lights flickered on, but they didn’t serve much more than mood lighting.

Seth glanced back to the closet.

It was the only time he and Xavier hung out, anyway: to play games.

**Hey**

Xavier’s reply came no less than ten seconds later.

**Hey**

**Come over. I found Jenga in my hotel room haha**

**Lol? So random.**

**I know, ha. You keen?**

**I don’t feel like it right now. Sorry Seth.**

Seth bit his lip, contemplating his next reply. His thumbs flew across the keypad, then hesitated. He squeezed his eyes shut and punched the send button.

**I want to see you.**

Pause. The three little thinking dots appeared. Seth’s heart pumped in his ears.

**Okay. Let me put some pants on.**

Seth let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

 

* * *

 

“What rules do you play by?” Xavier asked.

Seth wished he could wipe the bullets of sweat pouring from his forehead without being too obvious.

Xavier was sitting cross-legged across the coffee table in Seth’s hotel room, their game of Jenga already set up and ready to play. He had barely said a word since he arrived and sat hunched and depressed, like he didn’t even want to be there. Seth wished he’d just leave and spare him the anxiety attack.

 _No_ , Seth sighed to himself. He should at least be a good friend and _try_ keep Xavier in good spirits. Try to be a good captain.

Considering all Xavier had done for him…

“Seth?”

Pulled back to reality, Xavier had looked up to meet Seth’s eye, regarding him with curiosity that made his chest do funny flips. “Sorry, I spaced out. What was the question?” Seth apologised.

“I asked: what rules do you play by?” Xavier repeated, the tiniest little smile appearing on his mouth as he snorted air hopelessly from his nose.

Seth’s heart swelled a little bit. His dick felt weird too, having successfully brought a little bit of happiness back to Xavier. That was odd. Kind of scary. Seth cleared his throat and pushed the weirdness to the back of his mind. “The.. normal ones?”

“But that’s so boring,” Xavier said plainly, “Let’s play Freeform Jenga.”

“What’s Freeform Jenga?”

“You can place the pieces any way you like. Here, I’ll start,” Xavier pushed out the bottom center block out and placed it over the top of the tower diagonally.

“You can’t do that!” Seth laughed, scratching under his bun.

Xavier grinned, “Yes, I can! I can do anything I want. It’s Freeform Jenga!”

For an amazing while, Seth and Xavier seemed to forget all their troubles in the world as they tried to one up each other with crazy and crazier plays of their game of Jenga. Seth was gingerly pulling out a block when it got jammed, and on any other day he would have tried to wiggle it out but instead he left it as is. Xavier placed his next piece vertically on top of Seth’s, creating a little floating spire next to the tower. Seth leant his next piece against the bottom of the tower and they both broke out into howls of laughter over the ridiculousness of it all.

Eventually the tower was tall, lopsided and teetering but hadn’t yet fallen. It was Seth’s turn and he had been considering it for nearly three minutes, trying to figure out which block to pull out of the abnormal Jenga tower. “I’m very concerned,” Seth said, reaching for a precarious block. Xavier caught his hand it in his and Seth’s heart drove up into his throat. “What?!”

“I want to take a picture before you lose, do a pose or something.”

“I'm not going to lose!“ Seth retorted.

“Hurry up!“ Xavier ignored him, lining up his phone camera.

Seth stuck his tongue out, while pointing to the tower, having no better ideas for a pose. Xavier looked at his phone and grinned, squirming on the spot where he sat. He started tapping away at his phone once it was taken, as if posting it to Twitter, and bit his lip. Seth sucked in a breath and tried to focus on the next block, but his eyes kept flicking towards Xavier’s shorts, where they creased over his growing erection. Seth’s hand trembled.

 _Oh shit_. Not again. Seth’s chest heaved against his shirt, more turned on by the second. It was so, so fucking weird. Even board games it happened too. How come every time they played games together he got so--

Seth groaned as his cock fired up, desperate for touch, desperate for Xavier’s attention. The tower accidentally collapsed under his shaking hand, but he was surprised Xavier didn’t even wait to gloat about winning before he was over the coffee table and in Seth’s arms, taking his lips roughly.

Seth maneuvered under Xavier, threading his fingers through his soft afro, rising to pash him back, capturing his mouth gratefully. It had felt like an eternity since the Japan tour. Seth had been desperate for Xavier for months. Without hesitation, Xavier lowered his crotch over Seth’s and ground his hips gently.

Sighing, Seth’s roving fingers were all over Xavier, hurriedly undressing his friend, tossing the clothes blindly. His own clothes somehow vanished and they fell to the carpet, tangled together nakedly, giggling and dry humping. Xavier’s hand found its way into Seth’s hair and snatched his bun roughly, dragging a throaty moan from him.

“Fuck me this time,” Seth begged, “You never do. Please, this time, _please_ \--”

“Condom,” Xavier demanded hoarsely. There were no mind games tonight. No blue balling. Xavier must have been too exhausted for it. Finally. _Finally._

Seth felt himself giddy with excitement. There was a condom and lube in his luggage, which he retrieved quickly and tossed Xavier’s way.

“Fuck you’re hot,” Xavier praised, followed by a grunt of approval. “Get that ass over here, right now.”

Seth blushed, sliding back over to his friend. Xavier took advantage of Seth’s exposed rear, slapping it so hard it made Seth weak at the knees. His malleable frame was handled by Xavier with ease, placing him into all the positions Xavier wished. He loved how Xavier would just do whatever he wanted with him. He loved it so much. He loved--

Seth groaned as a finger penetrated him from behind, a burning sting left in its wake. Flesh on flesh, Xavier draped his torso over Seth’s back and caressed his ear wetly.

“Relax,” Xavier crooned the order, rubbing his sheathed cock against Seth’s thigh.

Seth squirmed, trying to. “I'm jus- _nngh_ -.. just excited.” Xavier slapped his ass again and he went limp, allowing enough room for a second finger.

“Oh, _good_ boy,” Xavier praised, licking around the edge of his ear. “You are so good to me.”

Seth felt light and warm and safe in Xavier’s arms. He loved being here. He thought about it all the time. He jerked off to it. Even had a wet dream about it once. Only a few weeks before, he had got to wrestle against Xavier; locking up with him, putting him into submissions, their sweaty chests and arms all over each other. It was nearly too much to bear. And now they were about to finally do it. “Now,” Seth sighed, “ _Please, X_.”

Xavier rolled Seth onto his back and Seth met his eyes through messy locks of his hair. Xavier brushed them behind his ear.

“I want to watch you while I fuck you senseless,” Xavier growled. Seth shivered, then groaned into the carpet as Xavier pushed in. His neck went slack, sighing out as he enjoyed being inside Seth for the first time. “ _Fuh-ck_ ,” he moaned, “So fuckin’ tight.”

Seth blushed, the physical realm melting away around him, blissing out. Xavier’s hands pawed around his hips, using them to thrust in sharp, purposeful motions. The sound of Xavier gasping out was magical and he was filled with pride. He seemed to love being in Seth so much.

Xavier tried to suppress a grunt, rolling his hips long and slow. “ _Je-sus_ ,” he sighed, “How are you so perfect?”

Seth’s heart did something strange, hearing so much tangible love in Xavier’s voice. He blinked heavily, arching his back, eyes feeling damp. It was such a kind compliment and it was nice to feel like Xavier cared about him so much, even if it was just while they were fucking.

Xavier’s hands crept up Seth’s flushed torso, lingering over his pecs for only a moment before one slid up around his neck. It might have gone further but Seth inhaled excitedly and Xavier’s eyes flashed with curiosity. Xavier experimentally squeezed Seth’s neck, which made him relax even more and Xavier thrust in deeper, moaning at the surprise of it.

“You want me to choke you?” Xavier asked through a sigh, voice wavering on the precipice.

Seth whined needily. _Yes, yes. Fucking choke me out._

Xavier breathed out shakily, then applied more pressure. “This good?”

“Yes,” Seth panted, “Fuckin’ do it. Fuck me like this.”

Xavier leveraged his free hand on the carpet next to Seth’s ear, accidentally tugging on his loose hair. As Xavier pumped meaningfully but hard, Seth felt reality slowly slip away from him. His neck burned, his scalp stung, his ass ached perfectly; all sensations intensified through lack of air. His own cock was overgrown and throbbing, too stimulated to be of any use but hopefully an indicator to how exquisite a job Xavier was doing.

Then, everything was on fire, but not in a good way. Xavier was pumping hard, near raggedly, too much body weight on Seth’s neck. Seth tried to cry out but his oesophagus was too blocked. He knew it wasn't on purpose, but, _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m going to die, he’s going to fucking kill me!_

As everything faded, Seth pawed around desperately, distantly feeling something near him on the carpet. A Jenga block. He weakly grabbed for it and threw blindly, just as his vision went white.

Xavier sharply pulled out of his ass, his hand gone from Seth’s neck. When the brightness went away, he could see Xavier staring at Seth indignantly, hand over his forehead.

Breath returning, Seth rolled over on instinct, hacking against the floor while clutching his neck. The lingering burn was fucking horrid. Not to mention his ass was loose and his dick lazily fat and unsatisfied.

“Oh.. Oh my _god_ ,” he heard Xavier say, and felt him get closer. “Oh my god,” he said again, voice choking up.

“It’s okay,” Seth managed, out-of-breath, braving a smile and looking up. Xavier’s hand was over his mouth now, eyes pooling. “You’ve had a bad one. I get it.”

Xavier’s glance flicked vehemently. “No!” he cried, “I’m a fucking idiot, I nearly..” He reached out to comfort Seth, but decided against it and slumped back, raking fingers through his hair with anger. “I would never want to actually hurt you. Jesus fucking-- _What’s wrong with me?_ ”

“Really, it’s--” Seth’s heart didn’t slow down as Xavier drooped forward, shielding his eyes. His muscles awoke enough to push himself to his knees, and cupped Xavier’s arms forgivingly. “It’s fine, X.”

“I--”

Then, Xavier collapsed into Seth’s arms and sobbed.

“Xavier?!” Seth’s heartbeat was a million miles an hour. He knew Xavier was very open about crying over handsome Korean popstars and heartfelt kids cartoons but he’d never actually seen him in the act. It felt exclusive and strangely comforting that Xavier could let his walls down around him.

“I let them down,” Xavier wailed, “We were never supposed to lose the titles. I promised them I would make sure they would be Champions forever. I promised them, Seth, I..”

Seth pulled him close, resting his cheek against Xavier’s wild hair. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is!” Xavier intoned, head still buried against Seth’s pec, “Kofi and E; I owe them everything. Don’t you get it? They’re both something by themselves but I’m _nothing_ without them.”

“New Day is nothing without _you_!” Seth interrupted, frustrated at Xavier’s lack of confidence. Did he truly feel this way?! “I can’t believe you would even think that, X. Kofi and E, with you, are longest reigning Champions of all time, _because of you_. That means something, even without the titles. You’re guaranteed Hall of Famers now. No one is going to forget you. How could anyone possibly forget the New Day?”

Xavier went still and quiet. Seth sighed and tugged him as close as he could manage, enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies against each other in warm comfort. Eventually, Xavier craned his neck up to kiss Seth in a sweet and apologetic way. His lips were impossibly soft and tongue warm and wet. Seth tried to hold onto the feeling with his foggy brain so he could remember it again later.

“You’re right,” Xavier whispered, in a way that raised goosebumps on Seth skin. “I’m so sorry, Seth. You’re right.”

“See,” Seth chuckled weakly, “Cap’n’s always right.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t finish.”

Xavier blinked, then laughed. “You’re so weird,” he commented. Seth frowned at that. “So weird you make me feel normal,” Xavier added with a smirk. Seth sighed, shaking his head and nuzzled Xavier’s temple, smiling.

“Whatever.”

“Let’s go to a barcade after Raw tomorrow,” Xavier proposed.

“You know, we can bang _without_ having to play video games first,” Seth suggested, hugging his friend tight.

Xavier bumped their foreheads together. “Yeah?” he murmured against Seth’s lips, kissing him again. “But where’s the fun in that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Xavier let his guard down after a difficult day. I wonder if things will stay that way..
> 
> Also, thank you for all the amazing comments you guy leave for this story!! It truly brightens my day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of in love with this pairing so let me know what you think! Kudos and comments make me smile :)
> 
> (And suggest to me what games they should play next~)


End file.
